narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sign
Sign (Señal) es el sexto Opening de Naruto Shippuden, interpretado por la banda japonesa de J-Rock, FLOW Sinopsis thumb|Recuerdo de Jiraiya y Naruto al comienzo.El Opening empieza con los recuerdos de Naruto con Jiraiya y de Sasuke con Itachi de pequeños, luego se muestra a Naruto, Jiraiya, Pain, Itachi y Sasuke, después al equipo Kakashi (Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Sai y Yamato), los integrantes de Taka, otros miembros de Konoha (Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Anko, Ibiki, Ebisu y Genma) y los miembros de Akatsuki. Luego la pelea de Itachi y Sasuke en la guarida Uchiha en la cual van a la par, Sasuke utiliza su Chidori y se produce una explosión la cual es observada de lejos por los demás miembros de Akatsuki (Konan, Tobi, Kisame y Pain), se ve como Sasuke atraviesa a Itachi con su Chokuto mientras Itachi le saca uno de sus Sharingan y recuerda la noche en que Itachi masacró al clan. Sasuke con un ojo menos le lanza una Bola de Fuego justo cuando Itachi sangra su ojo derecho, al parecer para usar Amaterasu. Se ve a Tobi justo cuando un trueno le ilumina el rostro y se muestra su Sharingan derecho. Mientras Naruto se encuentra en un desierto siendo poseído por el Zorro y libera el modo cuatro colas. Luego se muestra la pelea de Pain y Jiraiya subido en Gamaken enfrentándose al Cancerbero de Pain camino Animal y se ve a Konan, Yahiko y Nagato de niños cayendo a la vez que Pain se lanza sobre Jiraiya y se muestra como si muriera. Naruto siente algo y le sale una lagrima como premonición de la muerte de Jiraiya. Al final se ve a Naruto y Sasuke viendo hacia el horizonte en la puesta de sol. Letra Rōmaji= I realize the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead with the scar Can You Hear Me Can You Hear Can You Hear Me (So am I) Wasurete shimae baii yo kanji nakunacchaewaii Surimui ta kokoro ni futao shitanda Kizutsui tatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne Sono ashiro hikizuri nagara mou wo Mirushinatta jibun jishin na Oto wo tatete kuzureteitta Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka Tsutae nikitayo kisuato tadokke Sekai ni oshi tsufu sarete shimau mae ni Oboeteru kara namida no sora o Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kereta Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda Can You Hear Me? (So am I) |-| Español= Me doy cuenta cómo el agudo dolor Retumba en mi mente Pero seguiré adelante con la cicatriz. (¿Puedes oírme?) (¿Puedes oír?) (¿Puedes oírme? Yo también) Debería olvidar. Debería dejar de tener sentimientos. Así, he cubierto con mi despellajado corazón. Me encuentro bien aún estando herido. No puedo sentir el dolor. Apesar de estar arrastrando mis pies... La confianza que perdí en mí mismo... ... se derrumbó escandalosamente Pero luego me di cuenta de que sólo era el sonido del viento... He venido a decirte, siguiendo el curso de mi cicatriz y antes de que el mundo me aplaste: Espero que recuerdes el cielo lacrimógeno, que ese dolor te ha protegido y que siempre te protegerá (¿Puedes oírme? Yo también) |-| Kanji= I realize the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead with the scar Can You Hear Me Can You Hear Can You Hear Me (So am I) 忘れてしまえばいいよ　感じなくなっちゃえばいい すりむいた心に蓋(ふた)をしたんだ 傷ついたって平気だよ　もう痛みは無いからね その足を引きずりながらも 見失った自分自身が 音を立てて崩れていった 気付けば風の音だけが 伝えに来たよ　傷跡を辿って　 世界に押しつぶされてしまう前に 覚えてるかな 涙の空を　 あの痛みが君の事を守ってくれた その痛みがいつも君を守ってるんだ Video Video thumb|center|600 px Vídeo Original thumb|center|600px Personajes En orden de aparición: *Jiraiya *Naruto Uzumaki *Itachi Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha *Pain (Yahiko) *Kakashi Hatake *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Yamato *Jūgo *Karin *Suigetsu Hōzuki *Ibiki Morino *Anko Mitarashi *Iruka Umino *Tsunade *Genma Shiranui *Ebisu *Kisame Hoshigaki *Konan *Tobi *Zetsu *Might Guy *Rock Lee *Neji Hyūga *Shikamaru Nara *Shino Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka *Chōji Akimichi *Shizune *Tenten *Hinata Hyūga *Ino Yamanaka *Kurenai Yūhi *Fugaku Uchiha *Mikoto Uchiha *Gamaken *Cancerbero *Nagato Curiosidades *En Internet y en algunas encuestas es el opening más popular. *Es uno de los pocos openings en los que incluyen a Ibiki Morino . *Cuando Itachi golpea la Chokutō de Sasuke, su rostro no se refleja en dicha arma, mientras que tanto en el anime y manga esto si sucede . *Cuando Jiraiya se encuentra luchando contra Pain, pelea contra el Cancerbero sin rastros del Camino Animal. *Cuando Jiraiya cae derrotado, es a manos del Camino Deva, sin embargo Jiraiya nunca luchó de forma concreta contra este camino, además, en el opening también se los ve luchando en la cabeza de Gamaken, cosa que nunca sucedió en el anime. *Ya en la penúltima escena del opening, podemos ver a Sasuke utilizando el traje "Hebi", pero en ese momento, Sasuke debería usar el traje "Taka". *En la escena final del opening vemos a Naruto en el cementerio, esto simplemente se debe al hecho de que su maestro murió. en:Sign pl:Sign Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Openings